Amigo o enemigo? o algo mas?
by JanElementh
Summary: Raven empiesa a sentir algo por ese famoso ladron, pero pasara algo mas? que tan lejos se permitira ir? y...que tal si no es verdad y que solo la esta usando? unos amigos peligrosos, una familia peligrosa, y...un amor peligroso... :*
1. No podria ser peor

**Bueno...esta es mi primer historia de los Teen Titans ...me encanta escribir y adoro esta serie...bueno no sean crueles! y comenten porfa.**

* * *

"**No podria ser peor"**

**Rachel Roth Pov (AKA RAVEN)**

**Este dia era bastante aburrido, todo para mi se volvió inútil después de confesarle mis sentimientos a Robin, fue como una pesadilla! Solo dos cosas podía decir: "Oh Raven yo también te amo''o "Lo siento Raven pero solo eres como mi amiga", el amaba a Star y yo lo sabia, pero me hice la necia, y para terminarla de amolar, lo que me dijo fue: "Como puedes decir eso!".**

**Se supone que somos amigos, y no tenia nada de malo que le confesara unos simples sentimientos, pero el lo tomo como lo peor, como si le ubiera dicho que me iba a convertir en villana o algo por el estilo.**

**Bueno este dia era normalmente aburrido, Robin estaba con Star en el living, Cyborg estaba arreglando el auto T y Chico Bestia…bueno…últimamente no lo veíamos, salía muy temprano y regresaba muy noche.**

**Sali de mi habitación, y me dirige a la sala principal por una taza de te.**

**En ese momento Cyborg entro manchado de graza, aceite de motor y gasolina.**

**-Buenos días chicos!, no han visto un trapo por ahí?-**

**-En el garaje en la segunda repisa- dijo Robin con sarcasmo.**

**-Pero!...vengo de…!- Cyborg tenia la venita casi por explotar**

**De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Chico Bestia.**

**-Buen dia chicos!, se han de haber preguntado por que he estado saliendo y aquí esta la razón- dijo Chico Bestia mientras jalaba algo.**

**-Terra!- grito Starfire con emoción.**

**-Que tal Star-**

**Que? Como paso?. Genial; Terra lo que faltaba.**

**-Oh querida amiga ahora si te quedaras?- (no es necesario que diga quien dijo eso verdad?)**

**-No lo se…vine para ver si me lo permitían-**

**-Primero tendras que estar aprueba- dijo Robin cerio como siempre.**

**No puedo creer que Robin sea mi líder, no tiene poderes como todos nosotros…o será por eso que es el líder?...por que es diferente?...**

**Sono la alarma.**

**-Red X esta robando un banco- dijo Robin -vamos Titanes…Terra tu prueba empieza ahora.-**

**-Si-dijo Terra-Ah y quien es ese tal "Red X"?-**

**-Es un ladron al que nunca hemos podido atrapar- dijo Chico Bestia-Cuidado, es muy agil-**

**Rapido llegamos al banco y Red X estaba saliendo con costales de dinero.**

**Jason Todd Pov (AKA RED X)**

**El robo salio bien, pero faltaban los Titanes que acababan de llegar.**

**-Hola chicos. Como pueden ver no tengo tiempo para ustedes- les dije.**

**-No te escaparas esta vez-dijo el líder-Titanes al ataque!-**

**Oh que mas da. Los primeros en atacarme fueron la chica peli-roja, el chico verde y el hombre de metal. Ala peli-roja le lance una sustancia pegajosa, al chico verde una red seguía el hombre de metal.**

**-Boo ya!-dijo mientras me apuntaba con su cañon lacer-Ultimas palabras?-**

**-Si, buenas noches-**

**Me teletransporte, apareci atrás de el y lo desactive.**

**Tres menos fatan…tres?.**

**-Quien eres tu?-le pregunte a esa chica rubia.**

**-No tengo por que darte explicaciones!-me dijo mientras me lanzaba rocas.**

**Yo las esquive fácilmente, llegue hasta ella y la derribe de un golpe.**

**-Terra!- le grito el líder.**

**Le lance una red en forma de X y quedo en el suelo.**

**Falta uno…o una…**

**-Azarath, Metrion, Cin…-la interrumpi.**

**-Hoy no preciosa-le dije a esa peli-purpura mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas.**

**-Sueltame!-**

**-Me conviene no hacerlo-**

**Sus ojos purpuras, su piel palida, sus labios…escuche que Robin se levantaba.**

**-Lo siento Rae, pero me tengo que ir-le dije, después me teletransporte.**

**Rachel Roth Pov**

**Como paso?...por que mis poderes se apagaron junto a X?...esto es raro…muy raro…**

**-Por que lo dejaste escapar?- me dijo Robin casi gritando.**

**-Tranquilo viejo, no te pongas asi- le dijo Chico Bestia.**

**-Si, además nuestra amiga Raven estaba luchando con el ella sola-dijo Star.**

**-Oigan creo que con todo esto olvidaron que hoy vienes los Jovenes Titanes Este no es asi?- dijo Cyborg.**

**Y era cierto, nadie se acordó de que hoy venían los Titanes Este…Oh este dia no podría ser peor.**

**Cuando llegamos también llego la nave de los Titanes Este y de ella bajo: Abeja, Mas y Menos, Aqualad y Speedy… y Chico Flash?...que? también vino el? Oh ahora si me suicido.**

**Ya creo que hoy es el dia internacional de molestar a Raven.**

**-Por sus caras creo que no vinieron solo para una convivencia-dijo Chico Bestia.**

**-Tienes razón Chico Bestia; vinimos por que un viejo enemigo a estado molestando y ocupamos a Cyborg- dijo Abeja**

**-Se me ocurre que quizá Terra pueda pasar su prueba con ustedes-dijo Robin señalándole a Terra que se fuera con ellos.**

**-Terra yo boy contigo!-grito Chico Bestia.**

**-De acuerdo Chico Bestia, también iras tu-dijo Robin-Terra bas a pasar tu prueba con ellos-**

**-Bien-dijo Terra sin mas.**

**Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Terra se fueron con ellos y a cambio se quedaron Aqualad, Speedy y Chico Flash.**

**Oh por dios!**


	2. No soy tu enemigo

"**No soy tu enemigo"**

**Jason Todd Pov **

Maldicion!...volvera a pasar?...no…no puede pasar.

Mi dilema…o nuestro dilema, no lo se, me porte como si la quisiera, pero no la puedo querer.

Raven,…Raven,…Rae…solo pienso en ella. Mi cabeza…duele…como es que la pueda querer.

Hace mucho calor, mejor me quito la mascara, casi nunca me la quito.

Me mire al espejo; mi cabello gris oscuro, mis ojos verdes, casi tornándose rojos…soy un ladron.

Pero soy muy devil…

No debo parecerlo…pero cuando lucho con ella…

Solo quiero que mi mundo se acabe.

Soy devil . Tal vez un robo me tranquilice.

**Rachel Roth Pov**

Estoy aquí en la sala principal, viendo jugar a Aqualad y a Speedy en el juego de Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

-Soy muy bueno en esto…-decia Speedy tratando de lucirse.

-Eso crees?-le decía Aqualad tratando de ganarle la carrera.

-Si, tu juegas como un pez fuera del agua-

-Rae, tu quien crees que gane?-

-Apuesto que los dos chocan a cinco centímetros de …-

Sono la alarma

-Es Red X, esta robando un lugar que apenas a sido abierto; es como un laberinto, nos dividiremos en dos grupos-dijo Robin-Chico Flash y Starfire con migo, Aqualad y Speedy con Raven-

Genial, me toco con Aqualad y Speedy, quisiera decir ''primero muerta'' pero es mi deber.

Llegamos al lugar y era enorme.

-Nosotros buscaremos a X dentro, ustedes afuera-dijo Robin

-Entendido-dije. Es un idiota!

Abia un rio enorme afuera ya me imagino como se a deponer en las lluvias.

-Estas preocupada?-me dijo Aqualad a un lado mio.

-No es solo que…-

-O estas enojada?-dijo Speedy.

-No, pero lo estare si siguen…-

Escuchamos un ruido…y otro…y otro…era X lo sabíamos.

-Sal!-dijo Speedy preparando una flecha en su arco.

Aqualad se puso junto al rio para atacar cuando lo viera, yo hice lo mismo.

Esperamos y por fin X se dejo ver y Speedy le lanzo una flecha que lo dejo pegado a la pared.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes muchacho?-dijo X mientras arrancaba la flecha que solo había atravezado la capa.

X le lanzo una bomba a Speedy y yo trate de atacarlo.

-Azarath, metrion, cint…-

-No,no,no,no,no. No lo hagas, no te quiero lastimar-me dijo y se me acerco amenazadoramente pero Aqualad le lanzo una ola de agua y lo dejo en el suelo.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto.

-Si, gracias-

Todos los demás vinieron y comenzó una lucha de "seis vs uno", es ridículo que siempre X gane.

-Seis contra uno?, no parece muy justo-dijo X con burla para después atacar.

X estaba a punto de atacarnos, cuando vio que atrás de nosotros había una enorme pared, posiblemente treinta y tres metros de altura.

X en lugar de atacarnos a nosotros, ataco la pared con bombas explocibas arriba y abajo provocando que se colapsara.

Speedy, Aqualad y Robin corrian para salvarse , y Starfire y yo volavamos, por su puesto yo iba atrás.

La pared se colapsaba y se desprendía rocas. Caian en todas partes y una me golpeo.

Mis poderes se apagaron, sentí como caia, comenzaba a llover, sentí como cai al rio,…perdi el conocimiento.

**Jason Todd Pov**

Vi como los Titanes uhian, pero no conte con lo que veria; una roca golpeo a Raven y vi como iba cayendo.

-Vuela, vuela-decia. Por que no volaba?

Por ultimo vi como cayo al rio. No la iba a dejar morir, haci que me dirige al rio pero era ondo y la corriente se llevaba a Raven, vi como se undio, entonces me lanze y nade hasta el fondo.

La encontré y la saque a la superficie.

La lluvia hiso que el rio se descontrolara, la corriente era rápida y brusca, Raven no reaccionaba.

Finalmente la corriente se detuvo en una playa. Recoste a Raven en la arena y yo alado de ella.

No la iba a dejar morir, haci que me decidi a darle respiración de boca a boca.

Levante mi mascara hasta mi nariz, me acerque a su rostro y uni nuestros labios.

Le pase aire. No quería separarme de ella, sus labios eran dulces, suaves y…se movio.

Me separe de ella y vi como tocia sacando agua.

Me miro, pero no con odio.

-Tu…me salbastes-me dijo

-No te iba adejar morir-

-Pero…eres un ladron…mi enemigo…por que lo hicistes?-

-Senti que devia salvarte, pero si tanto te molesta, te puedo volver a aogar si quieres-dije sarcástico.

Me miro como un idiota…que?...preferia morir a que yo la salbara?

Pero algo me dice que la quiero.

-Mira X yo solo…-

-Solo quiero que sepas que no soy tu enemigo, al menos no tuyo-

-Que?...-

-A de mas, no crees que me meresca un premio por haberte salvado la vida?-

Raven rodo los ojos, hiba a decir algo pero escuchamos algo.

-Raven!-

Eran los Titanes, se hacercaban.

-Vinieron por mi, tienes que irte-me dijo.

-No hasta recibir mi premio, me lo debes-le dije, aun estábamos sentados en la arena.

-No me importa-me dijo-Vete!-

Solo golpee la arena con mi pu**ñ**o, me pare y le hable.

-Volvere para reclamar mi premio-

-Vete!-

Me teletransporte.

**Rachel Roth Pov**

X se fue, por fin y después llegaron mis compa**ñ**eros.

-Raven, estas bien?-me preguntaron todos.

-Si…un poco-conteste.

Robin me ayudo a levantarme, coloco mi brazo derecho detrás de su cabeza, me sujeto de la cintura y me llevo al auto T.

No estare so**ñ**ando? Robin? El Robin que tanto me odia me ayudo? Esto cada vez se pone mas raro.

Aqualad me llevo a la enfermería y me recostó en una cama.

-Ya dije, estoy bien-le dije mientras me paraba pero perdi el control y cai en el.

-No lo creo-me dijo

Estabamos muy cercas. Mire sus ojos azules, me sonroje, admito que algunos de mis sue**ñ**os era Aqualad no se por que…solo lo se.

El acerco su rostro al mio, yo no sabia como responder, pero mi cuerpo actuaba solo.

Senti los labios de Aqualad unidos a los mios, eran calidos. Rodee con mis brazos su cuello y el me abrazo de la cintura.

Siempre soñé con los labios de Robin y con los de Aqualad, creo que el se adelanto…o habrá sido Red X?...eso aun no me importaba.

Nos separamos y sonrojamos.

-Lo siento-dije agachando la cabeza.

-No, yo lo siento-me dijo

Me volvió a recostar en la cama y se fue.


	3. Ojala no fueran cuatro

"**Ojala no fueran cuatro"**

Me recupere. Estaba en mi habitacion. Sali por una taza de te, vi que todos mis compañeros estaba ahí, rodeaban a Robin, alcance a ver que sostenía un papel.

-Raven que crees? El presidente nos invito a un baile esta noche-me dijo Speedy entuciasmado.

-Y?-

-Y es de gala, y como es del presidente tenemos que asistir-dijo Robin

-Asi que preparen su ropa por que presiento que esta noche será larga-dijo Chico Flash

-Oh que emoción amigos!- grito Star

Me fuy a mi habitación y busque algo "formal" que usar.

Habian muchos vestidos en mi armario: negro,….Azul,….Negro,….Morado,….Azul,….Negro,….Ah! un vestido negro con morado….

Alguien toco la puerta….abri y era Speedy.

La ultima vez que lo vi sercas de mi habitación, estaba dentro de ella, esculcando unos de mis cajones de ropa interior y cuando lo acache con las manos en la masa, puso de pretexto que estaba revisando que no ubiera algo "dañino".

-Ah….hola Rae….yo….yo solo….solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer-dijo

-Que?-

-Ya sabes….casi mueres y Aqualad y yo estábamos ahí….lamento no haberte ayudado.-

-No….no es nada-

Speedy era como Chico Bestia: gracioso,(aun que yo no lo crea) cazanova,(tampoco creo eso), pero también era algo sentimental(eso no lo dudo). Me di la vuelta para volver a entrar en mi habitación, pero el lo evito.

-Quiero que sepas que en verdad me importas….y te lo voy a demostrar….-

Senti como con su mano levanto mi rostro y me beso.

En verdad le importo?... O silo le importa mi bienestar?...O ninguna de las dos cosas?...

Se separo de mi y se fue….genial dos chicos me besan y se van sin una razón.

La fiesta empieza a las ocho y ya eran las cinco.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas….solo quería olvidar todo.

Soy la chica gotica….la fría y antipatica….pero por que me siento asi?.

Sali de mi habitación para ir por un baso de agua, cuando me tope con Robin.

Trate de ignorarlo, pase a un lado suyo, cuando escuche un murmullo.

-Lo siento.-

Acaso….escuche bien?...

-Que?-

-Perdon por tratarte como basura-

-…..-

-Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes-

-Crei que me querías lejos de tu vida-

-No, solo es que no quería lastimar a Star….-

-Y por eso me as tratado tan mal últimamente?-

-No….yo solo….-

-No importa, te perdono-

-Entonces podemos volver a ser amigos?-

-Si-

Gire mi cabeza para ya irme, pero Robin impidió que lo hiciera y me beso.

Corto….no duro casi nada…. Sorrio y se fue.

Si antes me sentía confundida ahora mas. Hasta aquí!...tres besos! Y por que ami?...yo que soy la que intimida a todos….no entiendo nada.

Fuy por un baso de agua y regrese a mi habitación. Mi vestido….el que escogi, era largo color negro con tirantes que resvalaban por mis hombros, tenia accesorios morados al igual que unos guantes.

Ya eran las siente y media, y una de las costumbres de los Titanes, era que nunca llegábamos tarde.

Me puse mi vestido y mis guantes….

-Raven! Vamos a llegar tarde!-

Me importa jitomate, a mi nadie me dice que hacer.

Sali de mi habitación, me dirige a la sala principal donde todos me esperaban.

-Nunca,nunca me vuelvan a presionar!-

Todos vestían elegantes(obvio), Starfire llevaba un vestido rosa con tirantes,largo hasta los pies,(como el mio) unos guantes blancos largos hasta los codos, y unos zapatos rosas.

Robin , Aqualad, Speedy y Chico Flash iban vestidos de igual forma, con Smoking negro al igual que los zapatos y un moño, y camisa blanca.

Nos subimos al auto T, Robin manejaba, Star iba en el lado del copiloto y Aqualad, Speedy, Chico Flash y yo íbamos atrás. Que fastidio!

Llegamos a un enorme salón donde iba a ser el baile, vimos que dos mesas estaban apartadas para nosotros. Habia tres sillas en cada mesa; Robin, Starfire y Chico Flash se sentaron en una y Aqualad, Speedy y yo en la otra.

Ya iban a empesar a bailar y cada "caballero" invitaba a bailar a una chica.

Robin invito a Star, Aqualad a mi y Speedy y Chico Flash a otras chicas del baile.

Le adverti a Aqualad que yo no sabia bailar y solo me dijo que me dejara llevar por el ritmo.

-Nunca fuy buena bailando, nunca me importo-

-Nunca es mal momento para empesar-

Trate de hablar de otra cosa….como por que me beso y si en verdad le importo.

-Por que me besastes?...osea en verdad te importo?-

-Siempre me importastes, desde el primer momento en que te vi, aquel dia en la enfermería decidi que era el momento de demostrártelo-

-Bueno fue algo inesperado….digo….yo, la chica fría, crei que no le agradava a nadie-

-No pienses haci sin asegurarte-

-Tienes razón-

El baile acabo(según yo) y empeso el banquete.

Pollo, ensalada, vino, nada mal en decir verdad.

Termino el banquete y escuche que el presidente iba a hablar.

-Es ora de la segunda parte; ahora cada caballero ba a invitar a alguna dama que no aya vailado con el.

Chico Flash invito a Star, Aqualad a otra chica del baile y vi que Robin y Speedy se me acercaban para invitarme a mi….pero otro chico se me acerco.

-Me permite?-dijo

-Ah….-mire a mis compañeros y después le devolví la la mirada-Si-

Empese a bailar con el….era diferente….no lo abia fisto nunca….pero….su aura se me hacia familiar.

Cabello gris oscuro, ojos verdes, tez bronceada, fue lo único que dejaba ver. No pude evitar preguntarle….

-Quien eres?-

Sonrrio, acerco su rostro al mio y murmuro.

-Dime Jason-

**Jason Todd Pov**

Bailamos y bailamos, me miraba raro, pero no creo que aya descubierto que soy Red X.

Me gustaba ver esos hermosos ojos purpuras plantados en mi.

Termino el baile(la segunda parte), vi que todos se separaban.

Bese la mano de Rae y me despedi.

-A dios Rachel-

-Que?-

Me aleje, vi que en su cara había una exprecion de sorpresa. Se dirijio a ese chico de ojos azules. Yo llevaba un aparato que me permitia escuchar lo que fuera a kilómetros de distancia haci que pude escuchar su conversación.

_-Lo siento Aqualad, pero me tengo que ir-_

_-Por que? Que paso?-_

_-Nada, solo tengo que irme de aquí-_

_-Te acompaño?-_

_-No, solo le dices a los demás que me fuy-_

Vi que se fue corriendo.

Sali me quite el smoking, llevaba mi traje de Red X debajo haci que lo deje visible, me puse mi mascara y seguía Raven….o Rachel.

Subi al tejado de la mansión, después a un edificio y la segui saltando de techo en techo, hasta que vi que se detuvo en un parque solitario.

Aparecio una inmensa neblina, la luna era la única que iluminava el lugar.

**Rachel Roth Pov**

Corri lo mas que pude no podía volar pues la neblina no me lo permitia, me detuve en un parque solitario a penzar.

Como es que ese tal "Jason" sabia mi nombre real?...y por que su voz se me hiso familiar? Sentí algo diferente y a la vez parecido cuando lo mire….

-Con que….disfrutando soledad eh?-

Que?...voltee y lo mire.

-Que haces aquí X?-

-Solo….-dijo mientras abria sus manos en el aire-….vine a reclamar mi premio.-

-Yo no tengo por que darte algo-

-A no? Te salve la vida-

-En ese caso mejor me ubieras dejado morir-

Trate de retroceder pero en cuanto di el primer paso me di cuenta que estaba recaragda en un árbol.

-No creo que lo ubieras querido haci-

X se me hacerco recargando sus manos en el árbol gusto encima de mis hombros.

Hacerco su rostro a mi.

-Que es lo que quieres?-

-Ya te lo dije:….mi premio-dijo-Solo eso Rachel-

Que? Sabia mi nombre real….llevo una de sus manos a su mascara y la retiro por completo.

Serre los ojos con fuerza, no podía ser; cabello gris oscuro, ojos verdes: Jason.

-No….-

-Sorprendida?-me dijo y hacerco su rostro al mio-Esto es lo que quiero como premio-

Senti sus calidos labios unidos a los mios,….me estaba besando!...no puede ser, yo, besándome con el peor ladron del mundo….pero….aun siendo haci….sus labios, su piel….se sentía bien….como si yo ubiera querido esto desde el principio, se sentía tan bien, mejos que el beso de Speedy, a un mas que el de Robin, pero….no puedo creer que se sintiera mejor que el de Aqualad.

Ya se por que me siento devil junto a Red X: por que yo sentía algo por el, pero no lo podía haceptar, no siendo un criminal.

No sabia como actuar, pero al igual que con Aqualad: mi cuerpo actuaba solo; rodee su cuello con mis brazos y correspondi su beso.

**Jason Todd Pov**

Pense que me echaría a volar o peor que no correspondería mi beso, pero no fue haci.

Senti como rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y como correspondió mi beso. Siendo asi trate de llevar esto a otro nivel.

La bese con mas fuerza y locura, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

Senti como sus manos acariciaban mi espalada y fue ahí donde mis manos acarciaron sus piernas cubiertas por su vestido.

Vi y sentí como temblo, se separo de mi, me empujo y me apunto con sus manos.

-Como te atrevistes?-me pregunto, me acerque de nuevo a ella pero me detuvo-No te me acerques!...Alejate y vete!...no te quiero volver a ver!-

-Eso no fue lo que tus labios me dijeron-

Me volvió a empujar, me apunto con sus manos rodeadas de energia oscura.

-No me obligues a lastimarte!-

-De cualquier modo no creo que quieras hacerlo-

-Claro que quiero!-

-Demuestralo!-

Coloque mis brazos en jarra, espere a que me atacara.

-Azarath….Metrion….Zinthos-dijo

Solto una energía la cual a pocos centimetros de mi desapareció.

Se puso en firmes y agacho la cabeza, yo me le hacerque y levante su rostro con una mano.

-No puedes lastimarme, ni yo a ti, gracias al lazo que acabas de crear entre nosotros;no lo creastes solo por corresponder mi beso, si no por que a un que sea por un momento aseptastes tus sentimientos hacia mi al igual que yo-

-Yo no….-

-No hace falta que lo niegues-le dije mientras me colocaba la mascara-Nos volveremos a ver Rachel, a partir de hoy estaremos en contacto-

Le dije por ultimo y me teletransporte.

**Rachel Roth Pov**

Como es posible que me halla besado con Red X….o Jason….o quien sea!. Pero; cuatro besos y el mismo dia? Pero por que yo? Y no Starfire u otra chica?.

Cuatro besos, cuatro personas y al parecer los quiero a los cuatro.

Genial ahora sere la zorra.

Ojala ubieran sido menos de cuatro!


	4. Siempre interrumpidos

"**Siempre interrumpidos"**

La neblina desaparecio. Vole hasta la torre titan, no quise pasar por la entrada, sabia que estarían todos ahí para interrogarme, asi que vole y entre a mi a mi habitación por la ventana.

Me sente en mi cama y mire el reloj; Eran las dos de la madrugada! No puede ser que sea tan tarde y yo en la calle.

Me acoste y finalmente me quede dormida.

_-Raven….-_

_-Quien esta ahí?-_

_-….Raven….-_

_-Esa voz…. Eres tu padre?-_

_-Oh pequeña insolente! Por fin me puedo comunicar contigo-_

_-….-_

_-Estas unida con cuatro personas y una de ellas te ayudara a darme ese mundo en el que estas-_

_-No-_

_-Si! Recuerdas ese cuento? "El cuervo negro se enamora del cuervo rojo, y mueren para servir a su creador". Los dos son enjendros del demonio! (osea de el)-_

_-Tu no sabes nada!-_

_-Caya insolente!-_

_-No!-_

_-Raven no escuches a tu padre-_

_-Arella, mama?-_

_-Recuerdas el final del cuento?-_

_-No tenia-_

_-Exacto; tu eliges tu futuro nadie mas-_

_-Pero….-_

_-No importa si eres el cuervo y te enamoras de uno, solo tu eliges lo que pasara, tu sabes de quien te enamoras; si es bueno o malo, si es un angel o un demonio, los sentimientos que tienes saben lo que hay que hacer-_

_-No es cierto!-_

_-Caya Trigon!-_

_-Pero no tengo sentimientos-_

_-Si tienes, solo los deves dejar fluir-_

_-No Raven es el demonio….-_

_-No….-_

_-…. el caos….-_

_-No!...-_

_-….es la destrucción….-_

_-NO!-_

_-….es….El fin del mundo!-_

_-Noooooooooo!...-_

-AHHHHH!-

Estaba sudando….fue solo una pesadilla….no….se bien que es mas que eso; era como una visión o tal vez en realidad me comunique con mis padres.

Mire la hora….Las dos de la tarde!, nunca me había levantado tan tarde, bueno, suponngo que después de dormirme a las dos de la madrugada, mi cuerpo tomo el tiempo que faltaba.

Tenia sed, pero no quería salir de mi habitación, sabia que me toparía con alguno de mis compañeros y me arian un sin fín de preguntas.

Mire que en mi buro había un baso de vidrio, lo tome con una mano y con la otra hice unos movimientos por encima.

-Azarath, Shi, Harah-

Aparecio agua en el baso, era un hechiso que aprendi de un libro de Azar. Me la tome….me sentí mejor.

Eh estado penzando en cambiarme de bando, si, ya se, soy una heroína, pero esto aburre, que seria ser una criminal? Combatir contra los Titanes y admito que seria divertido patearle el trasero a Robin.

Pero….y Aqualad? Cuando me beso sentí casi lo mismo que con X, me sentiría mal combatiendo contra el.

Olvide ese tema y mejor me puse a penzar en lo que pasa ayer en la noche.

No se por que siento que X es como yo, al fin y al cabo es verdad, estamos entre el bien y el mal, los dos estamos en esa cuerda pero el se inclina hacia el mal y yo hacia el bien. Que seria ser como el? Que seria ser una criminal? No quiero serlo, pero ala vez si quiero, quiero saber que se sentiría .

Red X: Jason Todd, me gustaría saber mas de el….mucho mas.

Decidi ponerme a meditar, tal vez eso me tranquilice.

-Azarath, mitrion, zintos….azarath, mitrion, zintos….azarath, mitrion, zintos….azarath,mitrion…-

-_Zintos_ –

Habia alguien ahi….me alarme….

-Quien esta ahí!-

_-Ahí no hay nadie-_

-Donde estas-

-_En tu cabeza-_

Reconoci la voz, pero eso era lo de menos….lo que me preocupo era que me hablaba mentalmente y si lo hacia era por una razón….

-Que quieres y por que me hablas mentalmente?-

-_No me culpes a mi tu fuiste la que creo esto…. Pero si quieres que te lo explique lo are: Creastes un lazo parecido al que creastes con el pajarito, que nos permite hablar mentalmente. Algo mas?-_

_-_No. Lo que quiero saber es cual es la razón por la que me interrumpiste.-

_-Oh….cierto…. Lo que pasa es que me entere de que quieres saber mas de mi y que sentiría ser un criminal como yo….-_

_-_Al punto X_ –_

_-A la media noche ve al parque en el que tuvimos nuestro pequeño "encuentro", y ahí te contare todo lo que quieres saber.-_

-Y que te hace pensar que ire?-

_-Pues mi querida Rae, pienso contarles a tus queridos amigos que as pensado en traicionarlos-_

-Por que quieres hacer esto? No te ayuda en nada contarme sobre ti, y el contarle a mis amigos sobre que eh pensado en traicionarlos será en vano-

_-Es divertido, y a de mas quiero verte de nuevo-_

_-_Eres un testarudo idiota lo sabias?-

-_No eres la primer chica que me lo dice_ –

Atravez de sus palabras pude escuchar que reia, me sentí derrotada, no iba a dejar que les contara a mis amigos.

-Bien ire-

-_Recuerda, a la media noche, te estare esperando nena-_

Despues de eso no escuche mas su voz.

No puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Es mejor que acomode mis pensamientos; ire a visitar a mis emociones.

Tome el espejo tridimensional y me transporte a mi mente

**Jason Todd POV**

Lo logre, volere a ver a Rae.

Ire vestido de civil; me pondré esta camiseta azul, estos pantalones de mezclilla y estos combers.

No puedo creerlo crei que no aceptaría y que a de mas me amenazaría con desaparecerme de este mundo, pero me la puso muy fácil.

La ayudare a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia mi.

Mire la hora….eran las seis de la tarde, creo que conversar con mi nena hizo que el tiempo pasara rápido, mientras mas pronto la vea mejor.

**Rachel Roth POV**

En cuanto entre en mi mente me encontré con mi yo alegre.

-Hola, que tal ya nos habías abandonado-me dijo

-Problemas, solo problemas….-

Llego mi yo inteligente.

-Bienes a preguntarnos sobre lo que tienes que hacer respecto a Jason verdad?-me dijo

-Si, nesecito aclarar mis pensamientos-

Llego mi yo valiente.

-Se supone, que tu eres la mejor, deverias arriesgarte para poder ser feliz con el-dijo

-Pero que y si solo me esta utilizando?-

Llego mi yo triste.

-No lo creo, algo me dice que es sincero- dijo

-Y si no?-

-Si lo es, estoy segura de ello-dijo inteligente

-Nunca lo demostro, estoy segura de que solo me esta utilizando, tal vez solo quiere tenerme para después hacernos daño a nosotros los titanes, o solo al igual que todos los hombres, solo quieren acostarse con alguien y después la tiran a la basura!….no pregunten por que lo se-

-Lo sabemos-dijeron todas

-No, no creo en el y eso no ba a cambiar, solo lo ire a verlo por que me tiene amenazada y nada mas-

-Bueno pues si es asi, mejor vete ya, por que ya son las diez cincuenta y dos- dijo alegre

-Que?-

-Recuerda que aquí el tiempo pasa pronto-dijo inteligente

Sali de mi mente.

Claro que no iba a ir vestida de heroína, iba a ir como civil.

Que me boy a poner….ah ya se….esta camiseta morada, estos jeans, estos combers y este chaleco negro con capucha, batalle para encontrar esto pero ya esta.

Me vesti y me mire al espejo….no me veía mal….espera….que?... me preguntaba si me veía bien? Para ver a un ladron?...si que me estoy volviendo loca.

Sali de mi habitación, estaba oscuro, me dirige a la salida pero alguien prendió la luz.

-A donde bas Raven-

-Eso no les importa-

Estaban todos ahí.

-Claro que importa, tenemos que hablar-dijo Robin

-Pues yo no, me tengo que ir-

-Espera tu no bas a….-

Me sali, claro no iba a escuchar los reclamos de Robin, a el que le importa!.

Ya eran las once concuenta y ocho, llegue rápido al parque, no había nadie….

-Bu-

Escuche un susurro detrás mio, claro era el.

-Que te….-

No termine mi brase me quede mirándolo; estaba vestido de civil: camiseta pegada azul de manga corta que marcaba su abdomen y tenia desabrochado los primeros botones, pantalón de mezclilla entubado, combers….por dios el maldito es guapísimo.

-Te gusta lo que vez?-dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-Ya quisieras-dije saliendo de mi trance-Y bien?-

Se sento bajo un árbol y me señalo para que me sentara con el.

-Y que quieres saber?-

-Pues todo-

-Bien; mi nombre es Jason Todd, tengo diez y ocho años y devo admitir que lo que soy es divertido-

-Robar y hacerle daño a la gente?-

-No no es haci yo no….-

Escuchamos ruidos….me siguieron.

-Lo siento Jason, pero me tengo que ir creo que me siguieron-

-Espera!-

-Despues-

Me fuy.


	5. La prueva

"**La prueva"**

**Jason Todd POV**

De Nuevo….no puedo creerlo!...solo quince minutos con Rachel….SOLO QUINCE MALDITOS MINUTOS CON RACHEL!, es mucho pedir?.

Ese maldito petirojo!. Siempre interrumpiendo. Pero no me dare por vencido, necesito que Rae me comprenda, que entienda que la amo y que ella también me ama.

Aun yo estaba en el parque, me acoste en el sesped mirando las estrellas….como es que me aya enamorado de Rae, siendo ella una heroína y yo un criminal?.

**Rachel Roth POV**

Como no pence en eso?, después de irme sin permiso como no pensé en que quizá me siguirian?.

Llegue a la torre, entre por mi ventana y gracias a Azar, ninguno de ellos estaba en mi habitación esperándome.

El invecil de Robin se atrevió a seguirme….o talvez mando a alguien,….como pudo?, respeto que sea mi líder, pero no es mi dueño. Y según el; "Quiero que seamos amigos" como lo vamos allegar a ser si se sigue comportando asi?.

Camine hasta mi librero para escoger un libro que leer….mire el titulo de uno: "La sombra del miedo", lo e leído como tres veces…."La oscuridad del inframundo", no no me apetece leerlo…. "Secretos de Azarath", tal vez después….pero….mire un paquete, era un libro que me regalo la diosa Azar, lo abri, el titulo era "La profecía de los dos cuervos"….espera….los dos cuervos?...era el cuento que de chica me contaban.

Lo tome, me sente en mi cama y lo empece a leer:

"_La oscuridad manda, la luz es escasa, pero lo peor esta por llegar….El rey de nuestra dimencion Azarath, busca gobernar otro mundo: la Tierra, pero no lo puede hacer solo._

_En lo profundo del castillo llase la princesa cuervo, es triste y sin poder ser feliz._

_Bagando, esta otro cuervo el cual busca una razón paro no seguir siendo el mismo…."_

Acaso me puse a leer a las doce cincuenta de la media noche? En cerio boy de mal en peor….lo voy a leer después. Me acoste y dormi.

Desperte, ya eran las doce del medio dia, nuevamente me desperté tarde y ahora no había tenido ningún tipo de sueño extraño.

Pasaba algo raro; en estos dos días no había ninguna señal de actividad criminal, ningún villano, ni ladrones, ni nada.

Viendolo asi, no penzaba salir de mi habitación de nuevo. Tome el espejo para viajar a mi mente, me mire atravez de el y entre.

-Que te sucede?; vienes, pides ayuda, te contestas a ti misma, te vas y ahora regresas?- me reprocho valiente

-Lo siento-dije- Fuy a ver a Jason, pero me siguieron y no estuve ni cinco minutos con el-

-Valla, es raro que ayer lo llamaras Red X, y hoy lo llamaras Jason. –dijo alegre con una sonrisa.

-no….lo que pasa es que por un segundo crei que lo comprendería, pero lo único que me dijo fue su edad y su nombre….ah y que ser criminal es divertido-

-Te lo repito….- dijo inteligente- ….Jason es sincero; en verdad te ama-

-Si y tienes que aceptarlo….es grasioso, divertido, inteligente….-dijo triste pero no sonaba nada triste.

-Y además es guapo-dijo alegre.

-No me agan esto,….es un criminal!por Azar!-dije- Como saben que es verdad que me ama?-

-Solo lo sabemos-

-Por que eres tan necia?, as una prueba, intenta algo-dijo inteligente- Admite que lo amas-

-Pues si! Lo admito….lo amo, y eso es lo que temo-dijo-Que el no me ame-

-Lo hace, as una prueba como dijo inteligente, compruébalo-dijo alegre

-Si, lo are-dije- Pero como?-

-Tu lo sabras-

-Lo are después-

Sali de mi mente. En verdad me amara?. En cerio es sincero?. Are la prueba, pero después.

Tome mi libro y lo segui leyendo:

"…_.de siempre._

_La princesa cuervo ve por primera vez al cuervo anterior y siente algo que la alarma: el sentir amor. Se intercambian miradas, al poco tiempo se enamoran._

_El rey gobernante de Azarath y padre de la princesa cuervo, decide empesar con la imvacion al planeta Tierra, el le dice a su hija que será la ultima vez que vera la luz y decide matarla. La pobre princesa uye con su amado y el le ofrece refugio, aun que ella le dice que no funcionara._

_Despues se enteran de que el rey no quiere matarla solo a ella, si no a los dos…."_

Deje de leer ….sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza….me faltaba aire….mire mis manos….me alarme….tenia las marcas de nacimiento en mis palmas. El dolor de cabeza se hacia cada vez mas fuerte….pero después desaparecia. Nesecitaba salir. Estar al aire libre.

Sali de mi habitación, mire a todos lados, para mi suerte no había nadie a la vista. Camine hasta la salida pero nuevamente todos me sorprendieron.

-A donde Raven?-

-No les incumbe-

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Robin

-Yo no-

Chico Flash se puso en frente de mi para no dejarme ir.

-Haste a un lado-dije

-No iras a ninguna parte- dijo Robin.

-Amiga Raven, como pudiste?-dijo Starfire casi llorando

-No se de que están hablando-dije

-Recuerdas ese lazo, gracias a el me pude dar cuenta de lo que as echo: como pudistes besarte con Red X?-dijo Robin-Oh pero eso no es todo; ayer mande a Chico Flash a que te siguiera y te vio con un chico, pero no pudo ver su rostro, Quie era?-

-Eso no te importa!-dije-Y tu haste a un lado, nesecito salir-

-Confiamos en ti, y ahora nos traicionas?-dijo Chico Flash

-Tu te cayas!-dije

-Como no lo imagine antes….-dijo Robin-siempre que luchamos contra el, lo dejas escapar, a veces no me dejas entrar a tu mente y la única explicación es que estas hablando con el, te vas de noche y seguramente a verlo-

Senti que me salian lagrimas de lo ojos, como me pueden decir eso?.

-Como te explico Robin; no pude ver el rostro de ese chico y tampoco pude escuchar lo que decían, pero eso no significa que no estuvieran haciendo algo malo-dijo Chico Flash

-Y eso puede significar que andas con dos chicos a la vez- dijo Robin

-NO PUEDEN HABLARME ASI!- les grite

-Soy tu líder y si puedo-dijo-Y también como líder de este equipo, ordeno que desde ahora en adelante, no saldras, en las batallas estaras vigilada, y si es muy urgente e importante que salgas, lo aras, pero solo si uno de nosotros te acompaña-

Las lagrimas salian de mis ojos y se resvalaban por mi rostro, empuje fuertemente a Chico Flash con mis poderes, abri la puerta para salirme.

-Espero que disfrutes esta noche Raven,-dijo Robin-Por que será la ultima vez que saldras-

-Robin, respeto que seas mi líder….-dije -pero no eres mi dueño-

Sali. No puedo creer que los que creía mis amigos, me hallan dicho cosas tan horribles, Maldito X!, todo esto es su culpa, si no hubiera aparecido en mi vida, nada de esto hubiera pasado, Lo odio!, y aun asi dije que lo amaba, no puedo creerlo. Me teletransporte hasta el muelle, era de noche y las olas de mar estaban en calma; un buen lugar para tranquilizar mis pensamientos y para pasar mi ultima noche sola.

Me sente en la orilla del muelle, mirando el mar, las estrellas y la luna llena. A mis amigos encerio les molesto mucho lo que paso, y al parecer mas al idiota de Robin.

-Hola nena-

Esa voz….el de nuevo?...por que no me puede dejar en paz.

**Jason Todd POV**

Fuy en dirección a un banco cerca del muelle a robar, pero mi vista capto a alguien en el muelle,….era una chica demasiado familiar. Olvide el robo, me hacerque a ella y le hable.

-Hola nena-

Era Rachel. Estaba sentada en el muelle, con su típico uniforme de Titan, traia la capucha puesta.

-Largate X-dijo

La escuche, pero me hice de oídos sordos. Me quede tras ella, afigurando mirar el mar cuando en verdad la miraba a ella. No me dejaba ver su rostro. Nunca crei que la amaría tanto, luche contra ellos tanto tiempo, ignorándola,….si tan solo hubiera dado una ultima mirada a tras, donde yo los dejaba derrotados, me hubiera dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era, seguramente la hubiera amado desde mucho antes.

Paso un rato y se dio cuenta de que aun segua tras ella y mirándola.

-No sabes el significado de LARGATE?-dijo

-Lo conozco perfectamente, solo que no es mi palabra favorita-dije-Asi que decido ignorarla-

Cuando me volteo a ver para gritarme lo anterior pude ver en sus ojos que estaba triste, mas a parte, los tenia rojos. Me aserque a ella y de un rápido movimiento le quite la capucha.

Como había dicho, sus ojos estaban rojos, abia rastros de lagrimas por sus mejillas: había llorado. Por dios, no sabia que lloraba o al menos ella. Me sentí como un idiota, no sabia como reaccionar.

-Feliz?, ahora vete!-dijo

Coloque una mano detrás de mi cabeza….no sabia que hacer….pero si estaba llorando era por algo malo, y siendo haci, lo único que se me ocurrió fue sentarme a un lado suyo.

-Ahora que?- me pregunto casi gritándome.

-Sea lo que sea que te halla pasado pasado, creo que estando sola es la peor forma de solucionarlo-le dije.

Ella agacho la cabeza y pude ver que comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento….yo….ellos….el….-dijo pero no podía hablar bien

-Fue el verdad? Oh ese maldito petirojo me las ba a pagar!-dije mientras apretaba los puños

-No, no vale la pena-me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme- se que es un invecil y todo lo que podamos decir, pero no tiene por que pasar a mayores-

-Bien-dije-Pero si te vuelve a hacer daño, le parto la cara!-

Ella seguía triste, y pensativa, no me dejaba entrar a su mente….pero decidió hablar.

-No puedo creer que ayan dicho esas cosas de mi-dijo- Por primera vez en mi vida tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz, y ellos no están deacuerdo-

-Hablas de….ser feliz con migo?-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Ella se sorojo, trato de ponerse la capucha pero no la deje.

-No te la pongas, te vez linda asi-le dije-….Ah, y hablando de vidas….si quieres en este momento te puedo contar sobre mi, que dices?-

-Bien- dijo para después acostarse en la madera del muelle, yo hice lo mismo, me acoste a lado de ella.

-Primeramente, quiero decirte que no lastimo a la gente, no mato, no asesino ni nada de eso- dije – Me contratan para robar que que quieran-

-Quieres decir que….robas para otros?- me pregunto

-Si- le conteste- Todo empeso ase años, cuando era niño;….mi familia era de ricos, mis papas, mis tios y mis abuelos, yo estudiaba en una escuela privada junto que mi hermanita menor, se llama Deysi, vivamos en Ciudad Gotica, para entonces yo tenia once años y ella nueve. Pero la felicidad termino cuando mis padres fueron a un viaje de trabajo en un jet privado, alguien los quería matar, haci que ocultaron una bomba en el jet y desgraciadamente murieron- en ese momento sentí mucho dolor al recordar eso.

-En verdad lo siento mucho-dijo Rachel

-No importa- le sonreí y continue contandole- Para entonces mis padres ya habían hecho su testamento (raramente), uno de sus abogados fue y no los leyó, toda su fortuna se la dejaron a Deysi y ami me dejaron las casas, sus cosas y los autos. Cumpli trece años me volvi solitario y vivía yo solo en la casa, pero aun asi, tenia un amigo, era como el hermano que nunca tuve, se llamaba Mateo….bueno, yo le decía Matt. Un dia me encontré con un héroe muy reconocido en Ciudad Gotica: Batman. Me pidió que me uniera a el, que yo era lo que necesitaba, pero seria el segundo ayudante por que el ya tenia uno Dick Gryson, o como lo conocen, Robin.-

-Robin?-

-Asi es- le dije- Yo era como el segundo Robin, yo era un año mayor que Dick, pero el era su favorito, a mi casi ni me hacia caso, ni me tomaba en cuenta, y cuando cumpli quince años y el catorce, nos abandono. Batman desde entonces estuvo triste, nunca llegue a ser su segundo favorito. Un dia mi amigo enfermo muy gravemente, estaba en un hospital. Batman dijo que alguien puso una bomba en un banco y otra en el hospital en el que estaba mu amigo, y que solo lograríamos detener una, yo le dije que apagaramos la de el hospital, pero el dijo que no, que en el banco estaba el dinero de muchas personas y si explotaba, esas personas se quedarían sin nada, pero yo le dije que en el hospital había gente inocente que moriría incluyendo mi amigo. Me grito que el era el líder y yo un simple ayudante. Desconecto la bomba del banco, la del hospital exploto y mi amigo murió.-

-Siento todo por lo que pasastes- dijo Rachel

-Ya quedo en el pasado- dije- Deje a Batman y desde entonces e odiado a Dick….o Robi como decees llamarlo, si el no ubiera sido su favorito seguramente Batman me hubiera hecho caso y mi amigo no hubiera muerto. Robe el traje de Red X y me comverti en el, pero no robo para mi, me contratan y me pagan por robar lo que esas personas quieran, de eso vivo- termine de contarle- Pero cuéntame de ti-

-No hay mucho que contar- me dijo- Naci en Azarath, un ligar oscuro gobernado por mi padre Trigon el Terrible, mi madre es una reina humana de un lugar llamado Kandrakar, yo soy como una princesa de dos reinos, soy mitad humana y mitad demonio, nunca fuy feliz, mi padre solo a intentado destruir o gobernar este mundo y otros mas, mi madre al tener intimidad con mi padre, se volvió también mitad demonio. Un dia mi padre intento destruirme pero logre escapar y encontré refugio con los Titanes.-

-No contaste con que llegarías a enamorarte de alguien como yo, eh?-dije guiñándole un ojo

-Lamento decepcionarte pero si, bueno de ti no….pero si alguien como tu- dijo- Bueno pues mi padre intento destruirme para abrir el portal y fin. Siempre eh odiado ser mitad demonio, intento ser una chica humana con un tipo de poderes, pero esta gema del chacra me recuerda que soy mitad demonio-dijo señalando su gema en la frente-

-Aun asi sigues siendo hermosa- le dije

-Gracias- dijo soriendo

**Rachel Roth POV**

Tal vez deba hacer la prueba ahora….cerre mi mente para que Jason no pueda saber lo que estoy pensando. Como lo puedo probar….ya se! El único hechizo que puedo usar para esto es el de Luma….pero conciste en un beso….bueno….es el único y a fin de cuentas lo amo, espero que no lo tome a mal.

-Jason?- le dije

-Si….-

Lo bese, pude sentir como se extraño y se puso rigido, pero después correspondió mi beso, no podía entrar a mi mente asi que hice el hechizo mentalmente….:_"Amaz hyro Luma? Nou Luma, u sai Luma….no soyu Azar!"_, lo conjure. De repente muchas respuestas vinieron a mi mente, y en una de ellas vi los sentimientos de Jason hacia mi….no lo podía creer, es cierto, en verdad me ama, me ama!. Siendo asi, el beso servirá de algo, seguire con esto.

Lo bese con fuerza, mientras el me jalaba de la cintura y yo me puse a juguetear con su cabello.

Me separe de el. Me sonrio y me susurro unas palabras.

-Te amo-

Sorei.

-Y yo ati- dije pero después me di cuenta de que era demasiado noche- Ya me tengo que ir-

-No es necesario- dijo

Llevo una de sus manos a su cinturón, y nos teletransporto….aparecimos en mi habitación.

Me sente en la cama, y me le quede mirando.

-Duerme, me quedare un rato- dijo

-Bien- dije

Me acoste y me quede dormida.


	6. Revelaciones y aceptaciones

"**Revelaciones y aceptaciones"**

Abri mis ojos….dormi bastante bien, no tuve ninguna pesadilla. Trate de levantarme de la cama, pero algo me sujetaba con fuerza…. Era Jason!...se quedo toda la noche?. Trate de safarme de sus brazos pero me apretaron con mas fuerza.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras- dijo con voz burlona.

Me solto, me sente junto a el de modo que quede con el cara a cara.

-Te quedastes a qui toda la noche?-le pregunte- sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien podría venir y te hubiera descubierto?-

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Estas loco- dije

-Y apenas te das cuenta?-

Sonrei. Recoste mi cabeza en su pecho para después sentir como me acariciaba el cabello.

-Quieres dormir mas?-me pregunto- Aun que te advierto que ya son las doce del medio dia-

Abri mis ojos de par en par al escuchar ese comentario, me levante alarmada.

-Que?-pregunte-Como?-

-Al parecer estabas muy comoda entre mis brazos- dijo con una picara sonrisa.

-No te burles-dije me levante y corri a la puerta de mi baño-Me boy a dar una ducha….por favor no toques nada-

-Lo intentare-dijo-No prometo nada-

Serre la puerta, me di una ducha rápida, admito que el saber que Jason estaba en mi avitacion y yo teniendo de masiadas cosas valiosas me daba desconfianza. Me vesti, Sali y tal como dije; Jason estaba leyendo uno de mis libros. Al verme, solto el libro el cual cayo al piso.

-No confies en un ladron- dijo

-No lo are-

Tome el libro y lo acomode en la repisa.

-Tu hiciste esa historia?- me pregunto

-Si- dije

-Como se llama?-

-"Luz en la oscuridad"-dije-Tonto no?-

-No, no, le queda bien-dijo- En el quinto capitulo es donde se entiende mas la razón del titulo-

-Tanto lo leistes?-

-Tanto te tardastes?-

-No me tarde- dije cruzando los brazos- tarde diez minutos-

Jason también cruzo los brazos para después aceptar su derrota.

-Bien-dijo- La verdad es que de niño leia mucho, y ahora puedo leer cinco paginas en tres minutos-

-Wow, yo siempre eh leído pero no llego a romper mi record de tres paginas en cuatro minutos- dije, el solto una carcajada.

Me sente en la cama poniéndome mis zapatos para ya bajar. Ya es demasiado extraño que me halla levantado tarde por mas de tres días, cuando yo era la mas puntual. Tal vez algo en mi mente no andaba bien….o algo me preocupa sin que sepa que….o simplemente eh estado cansada últimamente.

Jason se me puse en frente y se puso de rodillas de modo que quedo de incado frente a mi.

-Rachel, no sabes cuanto me alegra que hallas aceptado que me amas y que sepas que yo también te amo….-Jason tomo mis manos-….Y por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi novia-

Oh por dios!, esto en verdad estará pasando?...es como una ecena romantica, y de rodillas. No se….bueno pues lo amo y por fin se que sere feliz con alguien que me comprende….y….ahora que se que lo que siente por mi si es amor;….si, claro que dire que si.

-Si, Jason, si quiero ser tu novia- le dije

El sonrio, se acerco para cortar la poca distancia que abia entre nosotros….nuestro primer beso siendo novios, nada seria mejor. Acerco sus labios a los mios….

-Raven!-

"_Raven, la tubería del lavabo se rompió y nos estamos inundando, ven a ayudarnos!"_ como me hubiera gustado que esa fuera la razón por la que me llamaban.

-Tienes el don de interrumpir, no es asi? Chico Maravilla-dijo Jason

No me di cuenta a que hora se puso la mascara. Por que no se había marchado en ese momento.

_-Por que ya me canse de jugar a las escondidillas-_ me contesto telepáticamente.

Era Robin, junto con los demás….y….Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Terra también, hoy llegaban?.

-Titanes ataquen!-dijo Robin.

-No!- les grite poniéndome en frente de Jason….o en ese momento Red X.

-Haste a un lado!-dijo Robin

No!-dije- Si lo tocan, se las van a ver con migo-

-Amiga Raven no agas esto- dijo Starfire

-Ya escuchaste a la dama-dijo Jason- Alejate!-

-No crei que llegarías tan lejos- me dijo Robin- Alejate de el o….-

-O que?-le grite

_-Jason, vete-_ le dije a Jason mentalmente

_-Y dejarte con ellos? Jamás-_ me contesto.

_-Por favor-_

_-Aremos esto juntos-_

-Podrian dejar de hablar mentalmente y explicar esto- dijo Robin- Si es que quieron hablar civilizadamente-

-Si cuéntanos Raven- dijo Cyborg, el cual no parecía nada enojado

-O mejor quieren que arreglemos esto de otra forma- dijo Jason poniéndose frente a Robin.

-Si eso quieres- dijo Robin poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-No Jason- dije….

-Espera…. Jason?-dijo Robin confundido.

-Si, yo soy Jason-dijo el mientras se le acercaba a los demás -Jason Todd para NO servirles- dijo haciendo una especie de reverencia.

Entonces Jason se quito la mascara.

-No….no puede ser- decía Robin retrocediendo.

-Lo siento…. yo no….- las palabras no salian bien de mi boca.

-No te preocupes Rach-

-Rach?- dijeron todos

-Si, Rachel es mi verdadero Nombre-

-No puedes ser tu….estas vivo- decía Robin

-Si, estoy vivo Dick- dijo Jason

-Dick?- dijeron todos

-Me llamo Dick Gryson- dijo el

-Y que te quede claro que ahora Rachel es mi novia, y no aras nada para separarme de ella- dijo Jason señalando a Robin con el dedo índice.

Despues se acerco a mi y me dio ese beso el cual había sido interrumpido.

_-Creo que ya les quedo claro-_me dijo mentalmente_ -Me voy-_

_-Deacuerdo-_ le conteste

Se separo de mi.

-Bueno pues me voy.-dijo y después acerco su mano a su cinturón- Ah, y el que se acerque a mi chica lo mato- dijo y después se teletransporto.

-Contentos? Entendieron?-pregunte- Ahora salgan de mi habitación….ah, y por cierto por que entraron?-

-Por que no bajabas, ni siquiera para vernos de nuevo- dijo Chico Bestia.

-Bien pues ya los vi, ahora salgan- dije

Todos salieron, menos Cyborg.

-Quiero que sepas que no me molesta lo que hiciste- dijo con una sonrisa

-No?-

-No- dijo y se sento en la cama a un lado mio- Eres como mi hermana, y siempre estare de acuerdo con tigo-

-Gracias-

-Espero que ese Jason te trate bien-

-Si lo hace-

-Pues que asi siga-

-Lo amo y vi en su mente que el también me ama, y además me lo dijo una de mis emociones-

-Te lo dijo una de tus emociones?-

-Si….Inteligente-

-Bueno-dijo- Solo no quiero que pase lo mismo que paso con Malchior-

Al escuchar ese nombre sentí un dolor dentro de mi.

-No lo ara- dije- Estoy segura-

-Bien-

Me dio un pequeño abrazo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ah y por cierto….- dijo volteando hacia mi-….Baja a comer-

-No tengo hambre pero ire-

Sonrio y se fue.


	7. Sin saber

"Sin saber…."

**Jason Todd POV**

Nunca crei que terminaria asi, yo, novio de una titan?, de una heroína, siendo yo uno de los ladrones mas famosos del mundo, pero es tan hermosa, interesante, inteligente y…. y... y nunca crei que diría tantas curcilerias, Rachel….es diferente….y no me arrepiento de a verla conocido.

Entre a mi casa, y como le dije; era muy lujosa. Me sente en el sillón a ver la tele mientras prendia el buzon de voz del teléfono.

-"Jason, como te la as pasado? Espero que estes bien, llamame si necesitas algo"….-

Era mi tia Vesi, como siempre, no me da mi espacio….

-"Hola Jae, como estas nene, me extrañaste? voy a ir a visitarte pronto, haci que no te sorprendas"….-

Nunca debi darle mi numero a Jessica….si Jesica es una de mis ex novias, pero….hace mucho que la deje lo juro…. por que me llama si sabe bien que no la quiero volver a ver….

-"Hola Jae, soy Jennifer, como estas? Voy a ir a tu casa, a ver si todavía desistes a mis encantos, bey nene"-

No….juro que no las estoy viendo,….si Jennifer es otra….pero por que me llaman?. Demonios!, mejor voy a dormir un rato...

-"Hola Jae, soy Deysi, solo quería avisarte que hoy ire a tu casa junto con la tia Marta, a las cinco recuerda, besos y hasta entonces…ah y llevare a Max."-

Me levante alarmado, mi hermana, su novio y la tia Marta iban a venir…. Mire a mi alrededor….un desorden, y yo tendría que cocinar?...por dios!, bueno…. Maldicion!, no se cocinar….un segundo….y si llamo a Rachel?...no, no ella no es de aquí y tal vez no sepa….pero y si si?. Si, mejor la llamo para que me ayude y de una vez que se quede aquí para que conosca a una parte de mi familia….ah y a Max….si, adivinaron, no me cae muy bien que digamos. Primero voy a limpiar aquí, no quiero que mi Rach vea este desastre.

**Rachel Roth POV**

Espero que les halla quedado claro, bueno a Cyborg se que si pero y a los demás?.

Mejor voy a bajar, si tengo algo de hambre. Sali de mi habitación y camine hacia la sala, en donde estaba la cocina, alcance a escuchar muchos gritos.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que la estufa halla explotado!-decia Chico Bestia

-Tu y Star estaban haciendo la comida, haci que si!- decía Cyborg

-Fue Star, yo estaba haciendo huevo con tocino de tofu y luego Star vino a hacer su tonto clarkoko- decía CB

-En primera; es clorknak, y en segunda; tu fuiste el que le puso demasiado de esa cosa amarilla resbalosa- decía Star

-Sea quien halla sido, obviamente no podemos comer aquí, mejor vallamos por una pizza- dijo Robin

Aqualad, Speedy y Chico Flash ya no estaban, solo mi típico equipo.

Fuimos al primer restaurante de pizza que encontramos. Robin tenia a la mesera esperando, por que como siempre Cyborg y Chico Bestia no se decidían por quetipo de pizza comprarían.

-Yo digo que una de carne- decía Cyborg

-Oye viejo, sabes que no soporto la carne- decía Chico Bestia

-Entonces una de peperoni normal-

-No, una vejetariana-

-Peperoni!-

-Vejetariana!-

-PEPERONI!-

-VEJETARIANA!-

-Por que mejor no una de peperoni grande y una vegetariana chica para Chico Bestia- dije (N/A siempre quise decir eso cada vez que veía la serie)

Vi que Robin le asintió a la mesera, la cual ya sudaba y agradecia a dios que por fin se hallan decidido.

Despues de un rato, regreso la mesera la cual traia las dos cajas de pizza y cinco latas de coca-cola. Cada quien tomo un pedazo de pizza y una lata de coca-cola. Todos comíamos en cilencio en especial yo, bueno….obviamente no quería otra discusión, ya es molesto tener a el imvecil de Robin cerca y ahora oírlo gritarme. Desgraciadamente, Cyborg tubo que romper el silencio y lo peor; tocar el tema anterior(y con anterior me refiero a lo de la mañana).

-Y Raven, como fue que te hiciste novia de Red X?...o Jason como quieras llamarlo- dijo

No quise contestar….pero todos se me quedaron mirando con cara de tarados, una mirada que no soporte.

-Bien!, en primera; no me miren asi, en segunda; no me había hecho su novia hasta que nos descubrieron en mi habitación, y en tercera; por que me preguntan eso ahora?-

-Curiosidad- dijo Robin, el cual por su mirada parecía que aun no se había resignado.

-_Mas bale que lo haga pronto-_

Me alegre al escuchar esa voz en mi cabeza, era Jason.

-Me disculpan un momento?- les dije a los demás mientras me paraba de la silla.

-Es el verdad?...-dijo pero alcance a ver que Star le dio un pisotón-….digo, si adelante-

Me aleje de ellos de modo que no pudieran escuchar de lo que hablaba.

-Bien que pasa?- le pregunte

-_Sucede que mi hermana, su novio y una tia mia, vendrán a mi casa y quería invitarte a venir y además para que te conozcan, que te parece?- _dijo

Esas palabras no me convencieron, eso no era todo….en absoluto.

-No es todo verdad?-

-_Adivinaste, bien….lo que pasa es….que….tengo que cocinar algo para ellos y no se hacerlo, crei que tu podrías ayudarme-_

-….- me detuve a penzar….

_-Por favor-_

Quien viera al peor ladron del mundo, suplicando.

-De acuerdo- dije

_-Gracias, pasare a la torre por ti a las tres y media, ok?-_

-Ok-

No hablo mas, regrese con mis compañeros y me sente en mi lugar.

-Que quería tu novio Jason- me pregunto Star con una enorme sonrisa.

-Boy a salir con el a las tres y media, ira por mi a la torre, algún problema?- conteste con mi voz motona.

-No, claro que no verdad chicos?- dijo Cyborg, agradezco que existiera alguien que me apoye.

-Si,….digo no….digo ve con el Rae- dijo Chico Bestia intimidado.

-Bien-dije

Terminamos de comer, fuimos a la torre y me fuy a mi habitación a escoger algo que ponerme.

Finalmente me decidi por unos jean, unas botas largas que cubrían mi pantalón hasta las rodillas, una blusa morada con un cuervo en frente y un chaleco negro con capucha….nada mal eh?...mire la hora….las tres diez. Me vesti y baje al living.

-Ya estas lista para irte con el?- me pregunto Robin cruzado de brazos.

-Boy a esperarlo, son apenas las tres diez y ocho.- le dije alzando una ceja.

-Dicelo a el- dijo señalando la puerta- A estado ahí afuera desde hace rato-

Que?...que no dijo "Tres y media". Bien pues como sea. Abri la puerta y efectivamente; Jason estaba esperándome.

-Ya era hora- dijo con una sonrisa

-Son apenas las tres diez y ocho- dije acercándome a el

Con una mano me tomo de la cintura acerándome a su cuerpo, mientras levantaba su otra mano en la cual tenia un reloj.

-Tres diez y nueve- dijo para después darme uno de esos besos a los que me había hecho adicta.

-Iremos caminando o en auto?- le pregunte al separarme de el.

-Ni caminando ni en auto- dijo para después señalarme una moto que estaba tras el.

-En moto?- pregunte

-si- me dijo para después darme un beso corto.

Se subió en ella y yo tras el. Lo abrase por el abdomen, y nos dirigimos a su casa.

Al principio creí que Jason nos mataría, pues manejaba la moto muy rápida y alocadamente, pero después me di cuenta de que era muy bueno en esto. Llegamos a una enorme casa, mas bien dicho una mansión!. Jason bajo de la moto y después me ayudo a que yo bajara.

-Vives aquí?- pregunte asombrada.

-Te dije que mi casa era lujosa- me dijo con una sonrisa

Entramos….todo era hermoso y eso que nunca me gusto lo lindo, pero eso era tan caro, los muebles, las paredes, candelabros hermosos.

-Te gusta?- me pregunto

-Es hermoso- dije

-Todo esto era de mis padres- me dijo

Termine de admirar esas hermosas cosas para hacer lo que vine a hacer.

-Bueno pues….mejor ay que empezar a cocinar- dije

-Si tienes razón-

Jason, me tomo la mano y me jalo hacia una habitación, al parecer la cocina.

-Bien, y que tienes en mente?- pregunte.

-Bueno….antes de que fuera por ti compre esto….- dijo sacando unas bolsas del refrigerador.

Las puso en una mesa y yo las revise. En una había un pavo,(no es Acción de Gracias pero bueno) en otra bolsa; costillas, es otra; tomates, lechuga y cebolla morada. Bueno….no se muchos platillos pero….ah! ya se que podemos hacer.

-Ya se. Aremos un pavo y costillas azadas y una ensalada para acompañarlo-

-Seguro, tú eres la experta- dijo

Prendí la estufa, tome un sartén, le eche aceite, mientras Jae metía el pavo a un horno, tal como le dije. Mientras se asaban las costillas y horneaba el pavo; empecé a cortar la lechuga en pedazos, después el tomate en rebanadas,(no le di ese trabajo a Jason, es capas de cortarse los dedos) y la cebolla del mismo modo. Tome un frasco de pimienta y uno de sal para echarle a las costillas.

-Si, se nota que no sabes nada de cocina- le dije

-A si? Como lo sabes?- me pregunto

-Nadie pondría la sal en el frasco de pimienta y viceversa- le dije señalando una etiqueta al frente del frasco. El soltó una risa.

En un gran plato puse la ensalada, y encima de ella el pavo, después a los costados las costillas. Me detuve un segundo para ver mi obra maestra. Sentí como Jason me abrazaba por atrás.

-Sabia que lo arias- me dijo

-Oye, no soy tonta, se mas de lo que tu sabes- dije

-Bien….son las cuatro cincuenta, vienen a las cinco-

-Y que darás de beber?-

-Vino-

-Y lo tienes?-

-Oye tampoco soy tonto- dijo mientras sacaba unas botellas de vino de una gaveta….huy….una se le cayo -Ups!-

-Decías?- le dije mientras con mis poderes hice que el accidente se diera de reversa y la botella de vino estuviera intacta.

Arreglamos una enorme mesa en la cual cenaríamos. Justo después sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Ah, y ellos no saben que soy un ladrón, por favor mantenlo en secreto.-dijo

-Ok- respondí

Jason corrió a abrirla puerta y al parecer se sorprendió al ver quien era….

**Jason Todd POV**

Tenia entendido que solo vendría mi hermana, su novio y la tía Marta?, pero no, también vino el tío Dave, mi primo Tomas, la tía Roxana y….quien es esa?.

-Lo siento Jae, traje a toda la familia, bueno solo la materna, ah y Max trajo a su prima Susana espero que no te importe- dijo mi hermana Daysi mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

-No claro que no pero….pudiste avisarme- dije, vi que todos se enfocaron en la hermosa chica detrás de mi- Ah ella es Rachel, mi novia, Rachel ellos son: Daysi, Max, Marta, Dave, Roxana, Tomas y como escuchaste; Susana-

-Hola mucho justo- dijo Rach saludando con la mano.

-Hola nena- dijo Daysi mirándola de pies a cabeza- Oh eres hermosa, mi hermano hizo una buena elección-

-Bueno pues, siéntese- dije señalándoles las sillas junto la mesa.

Todos se sentaron, le dije a Rach que me acompañara a la cocina por la comida. Fuimos, yo lleve el plato enorme y ella las botellas de vino,(las copas ya estaban en la mesa junto con los platos). Llevamos todo a la mesa.

-Von apetit- les dije dejando la comida en la mesa y sentándome.

Cada quien se sirvió en su plato, obviamente gracias a Deysi no comeríamos en silencio.

-Mmmm…. la comida te quedo riquísima Rachel- le dijo Daysi

-Y que te hace pensar que la comida la hizo Rach?- pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Ay por favor Jae, esa de que tu cocinas ni tu te la crees- dijo, obviamente tenia razón, ni yo me puedo ver cocinando.

-Y dinos Rachel, de donde eres?- pregunto la tía Marta, mientras bebía de su copa.

-Yo…bueno….es complicado….-dijo, sus palabras no salían bien de su boca

-Oye te pareces mucho a esa heroína oscura….como se llama….ah si Raven- dijo el idiota de Max.

-Bueno….digamos que….-obviamente fue descubierta.

-Eres tu cierto?-dijo la prima de Max- Jason, es muy afortunado-

-Si, ah y que le viste a mi hermano- decía Day en tono de burla.

-Oye!...- no termine de reclamarle

-Digamos que, es todo lo que una chica pueda desear- dijo Rach con dulzura

-No, en cerio que le vistes- insistió Day

-Simplemente….era para mi- dijo- A un que admito que a veces se comporta como un idiota- dijo con una risa burlona

-Y tu no?- dije del mismo modo

Terminamos de comer y empezaron a admirar la casa. Vi que Daysi, alzaba la vista mirando a todas partes, haciendo extraños movimientos, al parecer recordando viejos tiempos. Me acerque a ella….

-Recuerdo que siempre jugábamos en este salón; que siempre papa y mama nos regañaban por romper las cosas….ojala estuvieran aquí- decía, sus ojos estaban húmedos, apunto de llorar.

-Lo están- dije, no es que lo crea pero….-Las cosas pasan por algo Daysi, ay que seguir con nuestras vidas- dije tomandola de los hombros.

-Si, lo intentare- dijo –Are una vida con Max, y tu con Rachel, cuidala bien hermano-

-Lo are- mas bien lo intentare

Pasamos mucho tiempo en la sala recordando cosas, después en otra, y luego todos platicando sobre la vida, Rach iba conociendo a mi familia perfectamente a mi familia, nada iba mal, todo a la perfeccion.

Se hizo tarde, las ocho de la noche, mi familia y Max y Susana ya se tenían que ir.

-Gracias hermano por invitarnos a tu casa-dijo Day despidiéndose de mi con un abrazo.

-La verdad tu fuiste la que se invito sola….- dije poniendo mis brazos en jarra.

-Bien, y gracia también a ti Rach, por la deliciosa comida que preparaste- dijo despidiéndose de ella también con un abrazo.

-No ay por que.- dijo

-Bueno, adiós, esperare la próxima invitación Jason- dijo Day subiéndose en un auto junto con Max.

**Rachel Roth POV**

La familia de Jae era increíble, a esepcion de Roxan, no se, pero…. sentí que no le caia bien en absoluto,…. me miraba extraño y con lastima. Antes de que se fuera me dio una carta, me dijo que no la abriera asta que creyera que nada podría ser peor,…. cuando no me importe lo que pase,…. si es bueno o malo….no le di importancia, guarde esa carta en un bolcillo.

-Te gustaría ver el resto de la casa?- me pregunto Jae.

-Claro- dije.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a una de las habitaciones.

-Este es el salón de baile- me dijo

Era enorme, brillante, el piso brillaba como discos, sin duda, nunca había vito nada como esto.

-Te gusta-

-Es hermoso-dije

-Ben- dijo jalándome de la mano a otra habitación.

Llegamos a otra. Tenia una enorme alfombra, y con decoraciones y ralladuras en las paredes.

-Daysi y yo jugábamos aquí de chicos, rallábamos las paredes-

-Eran inquietos?-

-Y mucho-

Me llevo a otra habitación….era….su cuarto. Enorme, colores oscuros, la cama estaba en medio, había libreros, tenia muchos libros al igual que yo, habían espejos algunos de oro….

-Te gusta?-

-Es la ventaja de tener, riquezas- dije

-Todo era de mis padres-

-Al menos a ti si te querían- dije agachando la cabeza - A mi nadie me demostró cariño-

-Yo te lo demuestro-dijo

Levanto mi rostro asta el de el y me beso, empezo como un simple beso, pero después fue mas apacionado.

**Aquí empieza el lemon, chicos menores de trece años o simplemente que no les guste el lemon dejen de leer y saltence esta parte asta el otro aviso.**

**POV normal**

Jason acercaba cada vez mas el cuerpo de Rachel al suyo, ella lo besaba apasionadamente, tratando de que ese beso nunca terminara. De un simple movimiento Jae cargo a Rach y la tumbo en la cama estando el encima de ella.

-Sabes asta donde llegara esto?- le pregunto Jason

-Si- contesto la mitad demonio.

Jason sonrio y siguió besándola, mientras se quitaba su camiseta, Rachel no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo que su pareja, Jason se encargo de quitarse la rompa interior a el y la de su amada, besando cada parte que quedaba al descubierto. Rachel soltaba largos gemidos al sentir como Jae besaba su cuello. Ella le arañaba la espalda mientras el perverso ladron besaba uno de sus senos y masajeaba el otro. La hermosa hija de Trigon se mordía el labio para no inundar ese lugar con sus gemidos. Jason, se detuvo para hablarle.

-Quiero oir tus gritos, quiero oírte gemir mi nombre- le susurraba Jae en su oído.

Jason tomo su miembro y lo aproximo a su hechicera, ella al sentir como era penetrada hizo una exprecion de dolor. Jason al detectar eso, se detuvo.

-Es normal que duela….tu solo….continua- le decía Rachel

Jason no quería lastimarla pero decidió seguir. La penetro lentamente de nuevo, metiendo y sacando su miembro, pero por mas que intento seguir así; su ser no se lo permitió haciendo cada embestida mas fuerte y rápida. Mientras hacia ese acto empezo a besar y a lamer los senos de su amada para que ella no pensara en el dolor, si no el placer. La hechicera arañaba la espalda de su ladron, de forma resiente mientras el seguía con su trabajo. Despues de unos minutos, ella ya no sentía dolor, si no placer infinito, haci que se levanto y jalo a su pareja de forma que ahora ella era la que quedo sobre el. Se movía de arriba hacia abajo, en varios instantes se inclinaba para besar y acariciar pecho y abdomen de su hombre. En algunos instantes Jason jalaba de arriba hacia abajo la cintura de Rachel, haciendo cada vez mas salvaje y placentera la escena. El volvió a jalar a ella de forma que el volvió a quedar encima. Penetrándola una y otra vez.

Lo que empezó como una tímida recostada, iba terminado como una obra salvaje. Rach entrelazaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jae, mientras se arqueaba para sentir mas contacto. Ella no sentía nada como lo que sentía en ese momento; su amante la hacia gozar como nunca nadie podría hacerlo. Sus largos gemidos inundaron la habitación, sus gritos hacían que el se excitara e hiciera mas salvaje su acto. Cuando de repente, Jason escucho lo que había querido oír desde el principio….

-Jason….- gemía Rachel

Sonrió, para después terminar con todo….se acostó jalando a su hechicera para que esta se acostara en su pecho.

**Aquí termina el lemon, chicos que dejaron de leer aquí pueden seguir haciéndolo.( ya para que)**

-Te amo- dijo Jason

-Y yo a ti- dijo Rachel


End file.
